godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmine Galante
'''Camillo Carmine "Lilo" Galante '''was an American mob boss who was the leader of the Bonanno crime family. Galante worked with the drug trafficking operations in New York but refused to share the profits and was killed in 1979. Biography Early Life Galante was born as Camillo Carmine Galante to Castellammarese immigrants in an East Harlem tenement. He was uncle to Bonanno capo James Carmine Galante. While in prison in 1931 doctors described him as having a psychopathic personality and was sent to reform school since the age of ten. He formed a juvenile street gang on the Lower East Side and was an associate of the Italian Mafia during Prohibition. Galante was arrested in December 1926 for assault and given 2.5 years in prison. He also killed a cop, Walter DeCastilla, but was never indicted. Also in 1930, he was captured in a failed hijacking in Williamsburg after wounding officer Joseph Meenahan and a six year-old bystander, and was sentenced to three years. Luciano Galante worked for the Luciano crime family by 1940, working as a hitman for Underboss Vito Genovese and was involved in over eighty murders in the USA, plus anti-fascist New York newspaper author Joseph Tresca as a favor to President Benito Mussolini, who allowed Genovese to stay in exile in Italy. Bonanno Afterwards, he became chauffeur to Joseph Bonanno and later became a Capo and then an Underboss. He spoke of him with great admiration, and both shared an enemy in Carlo Gambino. From 1953 until his deportation in 1957, he worked as the leader of the drug rackets in Canada. In 1958 he went into hiding as the NYPD closed in on his drug rackets and was arrested in June 1959 by NJPD on the Garden State Parkway. From 1960 to 1962 he had been indicted twice and was sentenced to twenty years in 1962. However, he was released on parole in 1964 and became boss after Joseph Magliocco and Joseph Bonanno were arrested for conspiracy to murder rival mobsters on The Commission. In November 1974, after Philip Rustelli was arrested, he became full boss of the family and in the late 1970s waged war against the Gambinos, killing several of their members in the Drug Wars. In 1978 his parole was revoked but was let back in 1979 after the provocation was proved illegal. Later on, bosses on The Commission noticed his brazen attempts to take over the narcotics market and Galante said that nobody would dare to kill him. However, the Genovese crime family appealed for his murder and Frank Tieri convinved even Joseph Bonanno to sanction the hit on him. Death On July 12, 1979, Carmine Galante was assassinated just as he finished eating lunch on an open patio at Joe and Mary's Italian-American Restaurant. Galante was dining with Leonard Coppola, a Bonanno capo, and restaurant owner/cousin Giuseppe Turano, a Bonanno soldier. Also sitting at the table were Galante's Sicilian bodyguards, Baldassare Amato and Cesare Bonventre. At 2:45 pm, three ski-masked men entered the restaurant, walked into the patio, and opened fire with shotguns and handguns. Galante, Turano, and Coppola were killed instantly. Galante's death picture showed a cigar still in his mouth. Amato and Bonventre, who did nothing to protect Galante, were left unharmed. The gunmen then ran out of the restaurant. Category:Bonanno Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Killed Category:Americans